masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Geth Hunter
Geth Hunters are a geth subtype in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 They possess cloaking devices, shields and shotguns. Hunters are very similar in appearance to Geth Destroyers, Geth Juggernauts and Geth Primes, save for their shorter stature. Capabilities Offensive The Geth Hunter's combat behaviour is to close in and eliminate opponents with the shotgun. Their stealth devices mean they are capable of catching opponents off guard, particularly in the middle of combat where more visible threats are likely to be targeted first. However, the luminous 'eye' is still always partially visible, as is their bodily outline. Downing a Hunter's shields will also result in the loss of its invisibility. Hunters also tend to wait a few seconds before they fire, squandering their surprise aspect. They also seem to have the ability to shoot through cover at close range (most likely due to their height). Defensive The Geth Hunter's strong shielding mean that it can withstand a considerable amount of fire before destruction. Tactics *Hunters usually lead a group of Troopers. Unlike Troopers, they advance on the squad, therefore it can be necessary to have the entire squad target the Hunter before it gets too close. *Because Hunters have strong shielding, Overload, Energy Drain, Disruptor Ammo and other anti-shield methods are important. *Hunters move slightly faster than standard Geth Troopers as well, lending them an advantage to their preferred tactic. *AI Hacking can be effective, because of the Hunters preferred tactic of closing with their enemies they will quickly close in on other geth units and quite effectively destroy lesser geth units with their shotgun. Keep in mind that the Hunter will not use Tactical Cloak while under the effect of AI Hacking. Mass Effect 3 Geth Hunters return in Mass Effect 3. Capabilities Like in Mass Effect 2, Geth Hunters are capable of cloaking. Unlike in Mass Effect 2, their "flashlights" no longer shine when cloaked, making them more difficult to locate. In addition to using their shotguns, Geth Hunters are now capable of making a surprisingly effective melee attack that can stagger the player back, leaving them vulnerable to a point-blank shotgun blast. Tactics *Geth Hunters are nearly invisible, with only their outline being visible. The Javelin's scoped mode can highlight them in purple. *While their shotguns are powerful at range, it is certainly a lot better than being up close against them. They can also use a melee attack that will deplete weaker shields in one go and stun you. This gives a Hunter a free shot on you and can deplete all of your health, so close range combat against them is highly distasteful. *A well placed overload can destroy the Hunters' shielding, and since they need their shielding to cloak this ultimately eliminates their stealth option. This can effectively turn a Hunter into a Geth Trooper with a shotgun, and are easy to deal with in this state. See Also *Geth *Geth Colossus *Geth Destroyer *Geth Prime *Geth Recon Drone *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Trooper Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3